


Let's Look Around

by Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1920's Lingo, Brooklyn, Childhood, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Late 1920s, Little Bucky, Prohibition, Roaming, Running Off, Slang, Wandering Off, little Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree/pseuds/Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and James wander away from the park they're playing at, they have a bit of fun roaming Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Look Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I had to do for my history class, where everyone wrote a story using 20's lingo, so I made mine about Steve and Bucky! I figured I may as well post it here. Definitions for the underlined words are below.

Steve and his friend James had managed to escape from their parents’ watchful eyes at the park and were now roaming freely around Brooklyn. “Hey!” Steve gasped at James, “Wait for me!”

James was a live wire. He never stopped moving, unless it meant letting Steve catch up with him. Steve was sickly and pale. He had asthma, so it was hard for him to breathe. He was tiny, along with having a strong sense of justice, making him an easy target for bullies and teasing. James constantly tried to protect him, though. Steve always thought himself lucky for not needing a pair of cheaters. It would be a lot of money to replace them if they broke every time he got beat up.

Once Steve had caught up to James and managed to catch his breath, they walked together at a much slower pace than before. An egg looking spiffy in his glad rags with a ciggy in his mouth walked by with a dame on his arm, the doll giggling as he asked for cash. Another man, this time a bull, was patrolling the streets for speakeasies and criminals. He seemed like one huge bimbo to Steve!

“Look at him!” Steve whispered to James. “He’s so tall!” James looked at him, and replied teasingly, “You’re all wet. It’s just ‘cause you’re so short.” “Says you!” Steve glared as menacingly as a seven-year-old could, and James just laughed.

As they were talking, they heard a, airplane overhead. When James looked up, he declared proudly, “When I grow up , I wanna be a fly boy.” Steve sounded jealous as he replied, “That sounds like a swell job.” “Yeah,” James exclaimed, “that’d be ducky!”

They walked a little while longer, seeing rag-a-muffins and flappers, hoods and molls with their daddies, before hearing their parents shout for them over the crowd. “STEVE!” “JAMES!” They looked at each other, and almost in unison, said, “Oh, no.”

The two of them, or at least James, began to sprint away. “Oh, wow, James! I feel like we’re on the lam!” Steve said breathlessly, having a difficult time keeping up with James. “How many times have I told you?” James replied, “Call me Bucky!”

They kept running until Steve nearly had an asthma attack and they had to stop before it became serious. “Horsefeathers! You alright?” Bucky asked. Steve, still breathing heavily, said, “Yeah, yeah, I’m Jake.” Their parents found them leaning against a brick building, where the pair got a severe scolding and got promised many a punishment for running off without a fire extinguisher.

**Author's Note:**

> live wire - a lively person  
> cheaters - glasses  
> egg - someone living "the big life"  
> spiffy - looking elegant  
> glad rags - clothes for going out  
> ciggy - cigarette  
> dame - a woman  
> doll - a pretty woman  
> cash - a kiss (yeah, I don't get this one either)   
> bull - a law enforcement officer  
> speakeasy - an illegal bar selling bootleg liquor (Prohibition is in effect, after all)  
> bimbo - a tough man  
> all wet - an incorrect idea or person, as in "You're wrong!"  
> says you - an expression of disbelief  
> fly boy - a glamorous term for pilot  
> swell - wonderful, great  
> ducky - very good  
> rag-a-muffin - someone disheveled in appearance  
> flapper - a stylish young woman  
> hood - a hoodlum or delinquent  
> moll - a gangster's girlfriend  
> daddy - a young woman's boyfriend or lover, especially if he's rich  
> on the lam - on the run from the police  
> horsefeathers - an exclamation of surprise or expletive, equivalent of "Oh, heck!"   
> Jake - OK, as in, "Everything's Jake."  
> fire extinguisher - chaperone


End file.
